Aux Leon
| jname = レオンAUX | rname = Reon AUX | ename = Leon Aux | first = | affiliation = Redbeard Pirates | occupation = Musician of the Redbeard Pirates | alias = | epithet = Sound Crusher (音響破砕機, Onkyō Hasaiki) | jva = | Funi eva = | age = 27 | bounty = 77,000,000 | birth = August 16 | height = 6'8" | dfbackcolor = 0C0314 | dftextcolor = F6F676 | dfname = Onpu Onpu no Mi | dfename = Music Music Fruit | dfmeaning = | dftype = }} Leon Aux (レオンAUX, Reon Aux), more commonly referred to as Sound Crusher (音響破砕機, Onkyō Hasaiki), is a hustler turned musician, and is associated with the Redbeard Pirates, and is one of the few masterful players of the violin, which he carries with him at all times. Originally born in the slums of a small town, the boy was forced to learn to fend for himself to make money by any means necessary. Originally, the boy began with learning how to hustle others, using and to astound and amaze others, and would often gain money from this. However, this proved to be ineffective to collecting cash, so the boy resorted to a musical career. It was this decision in which Leon himself discovered his prodigious musical talent, and went on to make a high amount of cash. Misfortune struck, and it rendered Leon's mother dead. After his mothers death, Leon ventured out into the world himself, eventually coming upon the Onpu Onpu no Mi, a devil fruit which would allow Leon to utilize his musical skill in an offensive manner. Soon after this, he joined the crew of the Redbeard Pirates, becoming the musician of the hearty crew. Appearance Standing at a staggering height of 6'8", Leon is an individual who towers over many others. With an overall purple hair colour, it is accented by a...TBA Personality Relationships Background Before Leon, there were his parents. Both of his parents were Brokers for the Underworld crime scene, and made thousands upon thousands while acting as brokers. However, it was due to this dangerous career that led to the death of the father, his illegal activities eventually catching up to him. The mother was able to escape, and took upon a new identity to survive. Mere months after the death of her husband, the woman gave birth to her only child; Leon Aux. From a young age, Leon was observed to have the hands of a master pickpocket, and the musical talent of the greats. When the young child wasn’t playing with his mothers beer bottles, he was making music, be it via his voice or his make-shift drums. Leon’s early childhood was strange as they eventually found themselves living in the slums, and the toddler somehow knew that he would have to find a way to create a profit. It was due to this realization that Leon began to apply his ‘magic’ hands to deceive others by using sleight of hand and cardistry, scamming people by betting money and always winning on his side to acquire the money. These shenanigans went on for three years, and Leon made quite the hefty profit. However, as time went on, many stopped gambling with Leon, as his infamy with a deck of playing cards ha begun to spread. Worried, his mother told him that they would have to begin a life of crime; something Leon did not wish to directly go to. Thus, the five-year-old began to pursue his true talent; music. By performing with a set of pseudo-drums and his angelic voice, he was able to make a much higher profit than his prime days as a hustler and what allowed for Leon and his mother ton remain on the slums, eventually being able to purchase an abode due to the income produced by Leon’s prodigious musical talent. Of course, with any tale, misfortune decided to strike, the strike taking upon the form of death. Quotes Trivia Category:Sound Fist Fighter Category:Pirates Category:Males Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Musicians